


Primero hay que intentarlo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Que los héroes aceptaran el desafío de cambiar algo que consideraban injusto y que Wild Tiger los encabezara quizás no era tan sorprendente. Que lo hicieran a favor de Yuri, sin embargo, sí lo era.
Kudos: 2





	Primero hay que intentarlo

—¡Pero tiene que escucharnos!

Eso fue lo primero que Yuri oyó aun antes de golpear la puerta y entrar a la gran sala en la que los representantes de las compañías tras los héroes, el encargado de supervisarlos y los ocasionales visitantes gubernamentales se reunían para tomar decisiones sobre HERO TV.

Que esas palabras viniesen de una voz que reconoció como la de Wild Tiger era una sorpresa, mas no tanto como el atar los puntos y comprender qué estaba pasando.

Unos días atrás él había abandonado esa misma sala con su cabeza en alto y el agrio recuerdo de la corrupción en Sternbild, y hacia menos de una hora Yuri había recibido una llamada pidiéndole que volviera.

¿Y por qué?

Los llamados héroes, por supuesto, siempre causándole problemas incluso cuando habían dejado de ser su responsabilidad.

Con un suspiro, Yuri se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta y masajeó su temple, sintiendo desde ya el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza ante la perspectiva de lidiar con ellos aquí y ahora, cuando finalmente se estaba haciendo a la idea del gran cambio que había llegado a su vida.

No era fácil, claro estaba, ya que ese cambio tenía tantas ventajas como desventajas. Tiempo y falta de información, libertad y menos medios de asegurarse de que la historia no se repitiera...

—¿Señor Petrov? —dijo de repente alguien tras él, sobresaltándolo—. Lo están esperando.

Yuri se obligó a sonreír al girar hacia el que resultó ser uno de los asistentes de la rama judicial que se encargaban de apoyar al supervisor de los héroes cuando era necesario debido a la cantidad de trabajo, quien por lo visto había conservado su puesto pese a lo mucho que el alcalde había hablado de reformar esa oficina y comenzar desde cero para cortar de raíz la corrupción que, según él, había "permitido que Maverick y Schneider manipularan y corrompieran el símbolo de la paz, la seguridad y la justicia de Sternbild."

Como si la función principal de HERO TV no fuese ser una entretenida farsa que a la vez hacía de propaganda. Como si la corrupción de Sternbild no fuese evidente en tantos ámbitos…

—Sí, por supuesto.

Yuri golpeó la puerta dos veces con firmeza y al escuchar un apurado "pase" la abrió y entró.

Lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

Ya estaba advertido de que Wild Tiger estaba ahí y suponer que su compañero lo acompañaba había sido fácil, mas no había pensado en ningún momento que todos los demás héroes estarían presentes.

Pero ahí estaban y todos lucían tan poco contentos como Wild Tiger.

Wild Tiger era el que se encontraba más cerca de la mesa, de pie y con ambas manos en esta como si la hubiese golpeado para remarcar su punto. Brooks estaba diagonal a él con una mueca de descontento en vez de su usual sonrisa publicitaria y tras ellos estaban los demás.

Sky High tampoco estaba sonriendo y tenía una mueca seria en su rostro. Origami Cyclone no estaba en el fondo, por una vez, y mantenía su ceño fruncido. Blue Rose tenía sus brazos en jarra y sus labios apretados en una línea que evidenciaba su descontento.

Dragon Kid, por su parte, lucía seria y todo en su postura indicaba que se mantendría firme hasta el final. Rock Bison estaba perfectamente erguido y tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera verse imponente. Y por último estaba Fire Emblem, vistiendo un traje formal aunque colorido y por una vez no estaba haciendo ninguno de los ademanes exagerados que lo caracterizaban.

¿Por qué?

Considerar las peores posibilidades era fácil, mas Yuri se obligó a no hacerlo, consciente de que no tenía sentido.

Si alguien en esta sala sospechase de él, lo habrían citado en una sala de interrogación y no aquí o incluso los héroes mismos lo habrían confrontado, seguramente con una cámara detrás de ellos. No, esto no tenía nada que ver con sus actividades tras una máscara. Tenía que tratarse de algo que había dejado incompleto, alguna queja de los héroes, alguna necesidad de una aclaración extraoficial...

—¡Su señoría! —exclamó Wild Tiger, enderezándose y dirigiéndose hacia él con algo que bien podría ser considerado una sonrisa si no fuese por su claro descontento.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y mirar de reojo en dirección a ese sonido bastó para que Yuri pudiera confirmar que ese alguien había sido Mackay, su remplazo.

—Le recuerdo que Yuri Petrov ya no es un juez —dijo Mackay sonando incómodo— y tampoco trabaja de ninguna manera con el Departamento de Justicia...

—¡Y ese es el punto! —interrumpió Wild Tiger fulminando a Mackay con su mirada—. ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido!

Oh, así que Wild Tiger y los demás héroes estaban protestando por su despido.

_¿Por qué?_

—Señor Petrov —pronunció Mackay, mirándolo de frente e ignorando a Wild Tiger—. Pedí que lo llamaran para que usted mismo les aclarara este... malentendido.

—¿Malentendido? —repitió Yuri, queriendo indagar los detalles que todavía desconocía antes de decir mucho.

—Aquí no hay ningún malentendido —declaró Wild Tiger—. Ustedes lo usaron de chivo expiatorio cuando no tiene la culpa de nada.

Yuri no planeaba contradecir eso, pues era precisamente lo que había ocurrido. Él y otros pocos nombres reconocibles habían sido removidos de sus cargos para un visible cambio que en realidad no cambiaba nada.

Antes de entrar, Yuri mismo había confirmado que otras personas poco conocidas por el público aparentemente sí habían conservado sus empleos, y los directores ejecutivos de las compañías que habían creído ciegamente en Maverick y que después habían dejado todo en manos de Schneider y habían hecho la vista gorda, habían vueltos a sus asientos con el mismo poder de siempre para influir en decisiones que afectarían no solo a HERO TV, sino a todo Sternbild.

—No es tan simple, Wild Tiger —intervino el nuevo representante de Apollon Media—. Hay buenos motivos para...

—Maverick intentó lo mismo conmigo —interrumpió Wild Tiger con obvia molestia—. Quería un malo, me dio el papel y me culpó hasta de un asesinato. Ahora ustedes están culpando al juez de no hacer lo que ustedes tampoco hicieron.

Eso, por lo menos, explicaba la motivación de Wild Tiger para esta protesta. La de los demás héroes, sin embargo, todavía era un misterio.

—Podría decirse que el señor Petrov debería haberlo prevenido —replicó Mackay— y que al no lograr hacerlo demostró no ser apto para su trabajo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Dragon Kid, sonando mucho más calmada que Wild Tiger—. Todos los héroes podemos hacer lo que hacemos porque somos varios. Uno solo no podría salvar la ciudad y el juez Petrov no puede encargarse de todo lo que pasa aquí. Por algo todos ustedes se reunen.

Que Dragon Kid recorriese el lugar con su mirada, enfrentando a todos los presentes, marcaba su punto mejor que cualquier redundancia e hizo que por unos segundos todos los miembros de la junta no replicasen, obviamente incómodos por la evidente verdad que ella les había echado en cara.

—Aunque eso sea cierto —pronunció Mackay tratando de salvar la situación—, todo lo ocurrido demostró la necesidad de un cambio.

—¿No han escuchado que no hay que arreglar lo que no está roto? —intervino Fire Emblem, manifestando que no creía en el argumento de Mackay tanto con su tono como con la expresión de su rostro.

—Que lo estén apoyando de esta forma incluso da la impresión de que él es parcial con ustedes.

Eso sonaba como un intento desesperado que ni siquiera un tonto se creería. Yuri apretó sus labios, conteniéndose de señalar en detalle las muchas instancias en las que él había demostrado ser más duro con los héroes que con nadie, consciente de que atraer atención lo involucraría más en esto y además le impediría presenciar qué más planeaban decir.

—¿Parcial? —repitió Wild Tiger con incredulidad—. Ja, ¿no ha visto cuánto he tenido que pagar por destrucciones?

Que Wild Tiger estuviese admitiendo, indirectamente, que no veía las sentencias en su contra como injustas hablaba mejor de él que su actitud en la corte, donde siempre trataba de justificarse e indicaba, al menos con su expresión, su descontento ante el resultado.

Pero eso no era una sorpresa.

El hecho de que Wild Tiger era un mejor héroe (uno verdadero) de lo que podía parecer a simple vista era algo que Yuri ya sabía y que había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando por primera vez había salido no a castigar, sino a defender y no se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho ni siquiera durante los días en los que su hombro le dolía en un eco lejano de la herida que se había llevado en esa ocasión.

—Por supuesto —corrigió Mackay rápidamente, luciendo inquieto tras su desliz infundado—, no quiero implicar que el señor Petrov ha hecho algo indebido, pero en vista de las circunstancias...

—¿Y cuáles son? —cuestionó Sky High con total seriedad—. ¿Qué circunstancias son el motivo?

Mackay se aclaró su garganta.

—El daño que hicieron Maverick y Schneider no se limita a los incidentes que causaron y a la reputación de HERO TV, sino a...

—Eso es de ellos —intervino Wild Tiger, impaciente—, no del juez.

—Él estaba aquí... —intentó continuar Mackay, mas se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué era el único? —cuestionó Blue Rose fulminando a todos los presentes con su mirada—. ¿Dónde estaban todos ustedes?

El que algunos directores ejecutivos apartasen su mirada, una vez más claramente incapaces de afrontar su falta de acción tanto frente a Maverick como Schneider decía mucho y de forma tan obvia que todos los héroes, pese a ser tontos que participaban en una farsa voluntariamente, lo notaron.

Aun así, a pesar de que no podía ganar ningún argumento, Mackay trató de controlar la situación.

—Es el representante del Departamento de Justicia quien tiene el poder de veto en caso de emergencia y...

—Y todos también tienen voz y voto —insistió Wild Tiger, aparentemente incapaz de darse por vencido—. Si el juez tiene que salir castigado, nadie debería ser la excepción.

—Eso se podría extender a usted y a su compañero —pronunció Mackay, claramente al borde de perder la paciencia—. Ustedes fueron sus empleados...

—Cientos de personas lo fueron —remarcó Brooks antes de que Wild Tiger pudiese protestar, cosa que iba a hacer, ya que había abierto su boca y luego la cerró mientras asentía con su cabeza a las palabras de su compañero—. Y tengo entendido que no se tomó ninguna acción contra todo Apollon Media.

Mackay apretó sus dientes con tal fuerza que la tensión fue visible en su mandíbula, pero cuando contestó, segundos después, lo hizo con un tono perfectamente neutro.

—En este caso, la decisión fue tomada directamente por la rama administrativa y judicial de la ciudad, no por esta junta. Si ustedes tienen alguna objeción...

—Claro que lo hacemos —bufó Rock Bison, cruzándose de brazos y alzando su cabeza en lo que parecía un intento de verse más amenazante.

—Por favor llame al alcalde —dijo Origami Cyclon con una firmeza inesperada—. Él sí puede darnos una explicación.

Esto era ridículo.

¿Acaso ninguno de estos idiotas era capaz de verlo?

Yuri contuvo un suspiro cansado y dio un paso hacia adelante, porque, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de involucrase demasiado, sí quería acabar con esto de una buena vez.

—Esto no se trata de quien tiene la culpa —señaló con el tono más calmo que pudo—, sino de hacer algunos cambios.

—¿Y puede decir que está satisfecho con eso? —rebatió Wild Tiger, dándole la espalda a todos los miembros de la junta para ver a Yuri de frente—. ¿Piensa que es justo?

Oh, claro que no lo hacía. La justicia poco tenía que ver con todo esto y hasta un ciego debería ser capaz de ver que lo poco que habían hecho no repararía nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado, ni garantizaba que no se repitiera en el futuro, ni mucho menos creaba una diferencia en el presente.

—Lo que pienso no es relevante.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Wild Tiger exhaló ruidosamente y llevó una mano a su frente por un segundo—. Es bueno que intente ser tan neutral y toda la cosa, pero está bien decirlo. Usted debería seguir en su trabajo y no... esto.

Por una vez, la falta de elocuencia de Wild Tiger no hizo nada para disminuir el impacto de sus palabras y Yuri se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de contradecirlo. Sin embargo, el que Wild Tiger estuviese tan empecinado en _ayudarlo_ merecía más atención que el que tuviese la razón.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, está interesado en que recupere mi trabajo?

La expresión de Wild Tiger se tornó sorprendida y luego, abochornada en cuestión de un parpadeo y él río con nerviosismo.

—Solo pienso que es lo correcto. Todos lo hacemos. Por eso...

¿Acaso Wild Tiger había iniciado esta pequeña... revuelta de los héroes?

Por supuesto. Nadie más le causaría tantos problemas incluso cuando Yuri ya no tenía ninguna obligación de relacionarse con él.

—La decisión ya fue tomada —se limitó a señalar Yuri, solo buscando hacer que el héroe comprendiese lo fútiles que eran sus actos— y eso no cambiará sin importar lo que otros digan.

—No hay forma de saberlo si no lo intentamos —rebatió Wild Tiger con una mueca decidida—. Y ya sabe, puede contar con nosotros.

La insensatez de Wild Tiger había llegado a un nuevo nivel si realmente creía que Yuri necesitaba o quería algo así... o que eso siquiera fuera cierto. Por mucho que Wild Tiger fuese incapaz de no meterse en lo que no le incumbía, eso y el que realmente fuese alguien en quien pudiese contar eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Él podía protestar todo lo que quisiese, mas, tal como su esfuerzo en las calles no era más que una gota en el océano, aquí no serviría de mucho.

—Considero que puedo conseguir un trabajo nuevo sin su ayuda. —Lo ridículo de la situación era tan claro en esas palabras que Yuri casi se arrepentía de decirlas. Casi, porque era necesario que Wild Tiger escuchase las cosas como eran y no se hiciese más ideas carentes de sentido.

—Ese no es mi punto —contestó Wild Tiger en una clara muestra de que Yuri no había tenido ningún éxito—. Si se hubiese retirado por gusto, bien. Pero esto no es justo.

¿Y Wild Tiger no se daba cuenta de que ese detalle no cambiaba el resultado o... o solo estaba luchando por lo que creía sin detenerse a pensar si era la forma correcta de hacerlo? Eso no era algo que le disgustase a Yuri, por lo que no pudo pensar en otra forma de disuadirlo y Mackay, además, intervino en ese momento.

—Si no tienen más que añadir para esta junta, debo pedirles que se retiren.

—¡Ni siquiera nos han escuchado! —Wild Tiger giró de nuevo en sus talones y se enfocó una vez más en Mackay—. Ni siquiera nos ha dado una sola razón por la que debamos aceptar esto.

El que Mackay ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia era obvio. La tensión en él era visible y tal como sus palabras se habían vuelto más hoscas, su tono cada vez sonaba menos calmo.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer y ustedes...

—Tenemos toda la razón del mundo para estar aquí —interrumpió Wild Tiger, tan persistente como solo él podía ser.

—Y Origami tiene razón —dijo Fire Emblem—. Por lo menos deberían llamar al alcalde si la orden vino de arriba.

La miradas incómodas que intercambiaron varios de los presentes, claramente incapaces de detener a los héroes que sus empresas patrocinaban, decían tanto como la expresión derrotada de Mackay. Él, de hecho, buscó la mirada de Yuri.

—Señor Petrov, por favor explíqueles y encárguese de...

¿Mackay pretendía que _él_ hiciese su trabajo?

—Ya no soy el supervisor de los héroes —señaló Yuri sin preocuparse por un segundo de que al no dejarlo terminar esa frase estaba siendo más brusco de lo que quizás debería—, no tengo ninguna autoridad para decirles qué deben hacer.

Wild Tiger, frente a él, dejó escapar algo que sonaba como una carcajada contenida y su sonrisa cuando giró su cabeza para ver a Yuri confirmó que estaba más que divertido ante la escena pese a toda su seriedad previa. Típico.

Mackay masajeó su temple sin ningún disimulo y dijo:  
—Necesitamos algunos minutos.

Aparentemente, dichos minutos involucraban el que los héroes y Yuri dejaran la sala mientras Mackay y los directores ejecutivos deliberaban innecesariamente, lo que llevó a que Yuri terminase en una sala cercana en compañía de los héroes, incluido Wild Tiger, quien no tenía un concepto de espacio ajeno y no dudo en acercarse a Yuri e incluso sentarse a su lado en el mismo sofá.

—Gracias.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos.

—No recuerdo haber hecho nada por lo que deba agradecerme.

—Pero nos apoyó —le recordó Wild Tiger como quien no notaba el trasfondo de todo. Yuri no los había apoyado ni lo haría; simplemente se había negado a encargarse de obligaciones ajenas y, en contexto, bien se podía esperar que él fuese el que pronunciara palabras de agradecimiento…

—Pensé que usted estaba intentando apoyarme. —Yuri alzó una ceja, ante lo cual Wild Tiger se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero... sé que usted no aprecia mis métodos.

Porque eran los de un tonto que no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

—En este caso —dijo Yuri, tragándose la verdadera razón— no es uno que tenga verdaderas posibilidades de funcionar.

Wild Tiger se mostró pensativo y tocó distraidamente su ridícula barba.

—¿Qué haría si fuese a protestar?

El que Wild Tiger luciese verdaderamente interesado en tal interrogante hizo que Yuri se detuviese a pensarlo.

—Encontraría motivos de apelación. —Y era más probable que eso resultase en una liquidación mayor y no en que volviese a su anterior deber. ¿Y quería hacerlo? Viendo a estos tontos héroes comportándose como lo que eran, Yuri no estaba seguro.

—Supongo que tiene sentido que se ciña a la ley, por algo es un juez. —Wild Tiger sonrió—. Y no digo que eso sea malo, por el contrario, pero también creo que otras cosas sirven.

—¿Como esto? —Era una pregunta redundante e innecesaria, mas hizo que la sonrisa de Wild Tiger se agrandara.

—Exacto —dijo Wild Tiger, moviendo su cabeza en un asentimiento—. Que sepan que apreciamos su trabajo puede ayudar.

—Tengo mis dudas. —De hecho, todo lo que Wild Tiger y los demás héroes estaban haciendo bien podía traer un efecto contrario al que buscaban.

Las preferencias traían sospechas, así no fuesen respaldadas por verdaderas irregularidades, y eso podía bastar para que esta ridícula situación terminase con un rotundo "no" que obligaría a esos ingenuos héroes a ver la realidad y a Yuri a aceptar que el mundo judicial de Sternbild se convertiría para él en una puerta cerrada en vez del limitado y estrecho callejón que había descubierto que era desde que había entrado a formar parte del Departamento de Justicia.

—Pero vale la pena intentarlo —insistió Wild Tiger y aunque todavía estaba sonriendo, dicho gesto pasó a convertirse en una mueca indecisa—. Y... ¿quiere que sirva de algo? No sé si ya tenga planes o un nuevo trabajo...

¿Solo _ahora_ Wild Tiger se estaba preocupando por eso?

—Podría haberlo preguntado antes.

Esas palabras fueron involuntarias y Yuri se arrepintió de pronunciarlas de inmediato. No era como si le interesara hablar con Wild Tiger en primer lugar y si Wild Tiger se hubiese molestado en buscar su opinión antes de organizar esta ridícula protesta, Yuri no tenía idea de qué habría dicho. Ahora mismo no estaba seguro de qué quería, al fin de cuentas, ni mucho menos si deseaba que Wild Tiger y los demás héroes estuviesen involucrados de una forma tan directa en lo que fuese que él hiciera.

—No es como si tenga su número —replicó Wild Tiger sin amedrentarse y tras unos segundos, insistió—: ¿Y?

Así que Wild Tiger no se rendiría hasta recibir una respuesta. Típico.

—Estoy considerando mis opciones.

Yuri casi esperaba que Wild Tiger pronunciase más interrogantes en un intento de conseguir algo más específico, mas Wild Tiger hizo un sonido pensativo con su garganta y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana más cercana.

—Pero no es fácil tener que cambiar todo.

Eso no sonaba como una parte de la conversación, sino como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta que Yuri bien podía ignorar; pero, haciéndole caso omiso a su sentido común, Yuri comentó:  
—Por eso usted volvió.

Y si Wild Tiger se había negado a aceptar un cambio, si Wild Tiger no estaba de regreso en Sternbild por su propia justicia...

—Nah, no es tan simple. —Wild Tiger volvió a enfocarse en él y aunque le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, había una sombra de seriedad en su rostro—. Pensé mucho, probé y cuando me ofrecieron volver... —Encogiéndose de hombros, Wild Tiger continuó con más firmeza—: Todavía hay cosas que puedo hacer y sé que un héroe es más que un título, pero tenerlo ayuda.

Yuri asintió, relajándose ante esa confirmación de que Wild Tiger continuaba por un camino ineficiente pero no incorrecto.

¿Y él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo impartiría justicia de ahora en adelante?

El no tener una respuesta a eso era desesperante luego de tanto tiempo que había pasado sintiéndose seguro y creando las oportunidades necesarias para poder hacer algo contra el mal, mas Yuri se obligó a no pensar en ello. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para encontrar una nueva forma de seguir su justicia y lo haría lejos de Wild Tiger y de los demás héroes, sin tener que preocuparse por mantener las apariencias ni arriesgarse a distraerse en presencia de ellos.

Pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y no todo es igual —dijo Yuri, queriendo enfocar la conversación en Wild Tiger.

—No, no lo es. —La admisión de Wild Tiger fue ligera, como si Wild Tiger lo hubiese aceptado hace mucho—. Ni lo será. El punto es que hay más opciones que dejar todo.

—¿Está hablando de usted o de mí? —cuestionó Yuri, mirando a Wild Tiger con sospecha.

Wild Tiger rió.

—¿De ambos? —Sacudiendo su cabeza, Wild Tiger apretó sus labios, recuperando su expresión de seriedad antes de continuar—. Si no quiere volver, no insistiré mucho cuando nos vuelvan a dejar entrar.

¿Así que Wild Tiger sabía cuándo dejar de insistir?

—Tomaré su palabra. —Era difícil de creer y Yuri sin duda falló en ocultar su escepticismo aun cuando intentó mantener un tono neutro, ya que Wild Tiger hizo un mohín.

—Lo digo en serio. No es como si quisiera obligarlo a volver. Solo creo que es lo justo.

Que la idea de justicia de Wild Tiger se extendiera a eso no debería ser del todo sorprendente, mas Yuri necesitó unos segundos para procesar lo que él héroe estaba dispuesto a hacer lejos de las cámaras y sin ninguna posibilidad de recibir puntos.

¿O esperaba algo más?

—No recibirá ninguna recompensa sin importar lo que decidan —señaló Yuri antes de que el silencio se extendiera demasiado.

Wild Tiger hizo una nueva mueca de descontento.

—Pensaba que era duro como juez, no que esperara lo peor de los demás.

Quizás realmente había cometido un desliz y dicho las palabras equivocadas en su afán de decir algo. Él tenía que rectificar eso pronto si no quería arruinar su imagen, aun si esta no era más que una máscara que ya no necesitaba.

—Me disculpo. —Yuri trató de suavizar su expresión e incluso su voz, curvando además sus labios un poco en algo que pretendía que fuese una sonrisa avergonzada—. Me cuesta creer que usted, de todas las personas, desee que recupere mi trabajo.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —replicó Wild Tiger, correspondiéndole la sonrisa con una que tenía una sombra de incomodidad—. No pensé mucho en eso.

Yuri realmente podía creer que Wild Tiger no se había detenido a analizar que tan conveniente podría ser para él el regreso de Yuri. Al fin de cuentas, actuar sin detenerse a pensar era uno de los rasgos distintivos de Wild Tiger.

—Veo.

Esa no debía ser más que una réplica neutra, mas Wild Tiger lo observó con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro y cuando Yuri alzó una ceja, interrogante, él rascó su barba con un dedo.

—Se ve mejor cuando sonríe así.

No que Yuri hubiese querido sonreír o que tuviese una razón para hacerlo.

Él apretó sus labios e ignoró la ahora descontenta mueca de Wild Tiger. Por suerte, la ilógica conversación no pudo continuar gracias a que el mismo asistente que lo había recibido fue a buscarlos.

—Los están esperando —dijo con toda neutralidad y les indicó con un gesto que lo siguieran.

Yuri fue el primero en hacerlo, apresurándose para crear cualquier distancia posible entre él y los héroes, mas Wild Tiger trotó para alcanzarlo y prácticamente ingresaron codo a codo a la sala en la que Mackay y los directores ejecutivos los aguardaban.

Las expresiones de los presentes no delataban nada, excepto quizás algo de impaciencia. Tenía sentido, claro, tras verse obligados a darle vueltas a un tema que ya debería haber quedado en el pasado.

Mackay se aclaró su garganta.

—Hemos discutido a fondo al respecto —afirmó, aparentemente sin importarle lo obvia que era la mentira, pues solo unos minutos no eran suficiente para ello— y después de llamar al alcalde y a varios responsables del Departamento de Justicia, determinamos que puede volver a su anterior cargo de manera inmediata, pero tendrá que someterse a auditorías regulares y firmar una clausula de transparencia que, de no ser cumplida, llevará a acciones penales en su contra.

Conteniendo su respiración, Yuri apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio mientras intentaba procesar tal decisión.

Él sabía cómo esas reuniones solían transcurrir, con una persona proponiendo algo y los demás aceptándolo sin detenerse a considerar realmente en las consecuencias o implicaciones de ello. ¿Pero quién…?

—Funcionó, ¿ve? —Wild Tiger fue el primero en reaccionar, dándole una breve palmada en un hombro que hizo que Yuri se girase hacia él de reflejo. Wild Tiger dio un paso hacia atrás y le sonrió con nerviosismo, como si no hubiese pensando antes de actuar, cosa que era más que probable—. ¿Felicidades?

Mackay se puso de pie sin ningún cuidado, indiferente ante la manera en la que arrastró su asiento hacia atrás y causó un fuerte ruido que atrajo la atención de todos. Sin disimular su hastío, él se inclinó para recoger lo que resultó ser una pila de archivos y con ellos en manos, rodeó la mesa para dirigirse hacia Yuri.

—Esto es lo que probablemente debería revisar primero para ponerse al día —dijo, entregándole la pila—. Alguien del Departamento de Justicia se contactará con usted para entregarle su nuevo contrato.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó Wild Tiger, incapaz de reconocer que no era de su incumbencia.

Mackay sonrió con sus labios apretados y pronunció entre dientes algo que sonaba como “vacaciones” antes de partir a paso rápido sin siquiera despedirse, demostrando quien había sugerido este desenlace y por qué.

Sin duda este no era el primer dolor de cabeza con el que Mackay había tenido que lidiar desde que se habían convertido en el supervisor de los héroes e incluso sin la intervención de Wild Tiger, él habría renunciado tarde o temprano y esto solo le había ahorrado a él y a todos los involucrados un proceso de selección, entrenamiento y transición para el que no estaban preparados.

—Bueno… —dijo el representante de Industrias Titan—. Imagino que tenemos que dejar que se ponga al día primero, así que reprogramaremos esta reunión…

La respuesta a eso fue unánime y los directores ejecutivos partieron con palabras de bienvenida y felicitaciones vacías que Yuri contestó brevemente, consciente de que ninguno de los héroes los estaban imitando.

No queriendo dirigirse a ellos cuando todavía no estaba seguro de qué decirles, Yuri equilibró a pila de archivos en un solo brazo y abrió el primero, cuyo título se encargó de darle una buena idea de qué había causado que Mackay terminase con una pila de trabajo y Wild Tiger, entrometido como siempre, se estiró para ver de qué se trataba.

El sonido que dejó escapar (casi una tos, casi un quejido) al leerlo expresó todo y Yuri cerró la carpeta y se dirigió a Wild Tiger.

—Lo veré en la corte.

—Sí… sí. —Wild Tiger suspiró y un segundo después sonrió—. Así que sí vuelve, bien. Me alegra, aunque no lo crea.

—A mi también —comentó Dragon Kid sonando aliviada—. Ese otro supervisor era…

—Sí —replicó Blue Rose con un tono similar pese a que Dragon Kid no terminó su frase y le dedicó una mirada titubeante a Yuri—. Tengo que pasar una petición relacionada con mi contrato…

Yuri podía imaginar que se trataba de otra instancia en la que las ideas publicitarias de Industrias Titan habían cruzado una línea y Mackay no había intervenido, dejando a la heroína con solo la opción de negarse si su contrato le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Eso sería un añadido a la pila de trabajo que ya lo esperaba, pero sin duda tomaría menos tiempo que todo lo que involucrase a Wild Tiger.

—Por supuesto.

Blue Rose se relajó visiblemente e intercambió una sonrisa con Fire Emblem.

—Todo estará bien ahora, bien lo estará —proclamó Sky High con una amplia sonrisa imitada por los demás, quienes se enfocaron una vez más en él, claramente aguardando algo.

Claro, no podían seguir con sus vidas sin algún reconocimiento. Yuri inhaló lentamente, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

—No creo poder hacer nada para agradecerles…

—Con contar con usted es suficiente, como siempre —interrumpió Wild Tiger y Yuri no supo si apreciar eso o no—. Y... bueno, intentaré no causarle mucho trabajo a usted.

—¿Estaba intentando causarle más trabajo a Mackay?

No era más que un comentario impulsivo, para señalar las implicaciones seguramente no intencionales de lo que Wild Tiger estaba diciendo, pero Wild Tiger lució sorprendido antes de soltar una carcajada y Brooks, tras él, fingió una tos antes de intervenir.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Todos los héroes, sonrientes, asintieron y Wild Tiger partió incluso agitando su mano y una vez estuvo solo, Yuri suspiró.

Que tan buena idea era aceptar este giro que su día había dado era algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pues ni siquiera podía decir que había tomado una decisión real antes de esto. Pero… podría ver de cerca la justicia de Wild Tiger y confirmar a dónde lo llevaría y por eso, por ahora valía la pena volver a intentar buscar la justicia también desde un estrado.


End file.
